


Silence

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Methos doesn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Methos never tells me he loves me.

Never says those words, but I feel them.

I feel them when we spar and he rubs against me teasingly.

I feel them when he’s being annoying and contrary.

I feel them when he looks at me across the room and I get hard.

I feel them when he shifts his hips just so, letting me know he is mine for the taking.

I feel them when he leaves.

I feel them when he comes back.

I feel them when he stays.

Methos never tells me he loves me.

He doesn’t have to.


End file.
